Nothings Ever Fair Harry's Point of View
by Randwick
Summary: If you haven't read the fifth book then don't read this! * After what happens, Harry and his friends go to Hagrids, he isn't there. They turn to go back to school but then hear a scream coming from the Forbidden Forest, it was Hagrids voice...


All Harry Potter related things and people are copyrighted to J.K Rowling.  
This story is copyrighted to me, so no stealing!  
This is also about how Harry felt when 'the-person-who-dies-in-the-5th-book-  
' died. So don't read it unless you've read the fifth book or want to ruin  
it for yourself. This whole story is tol by Harry's point of view. It  
starts of when 'thingy' dies. Then it continues in a whole new story, not  
like the Order of the Phoenix.  
Enjoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoed  
around the room. He started to laugh. I watched, scared for Sirius but even  
though i knew Sirius would win, i still felt nervous.  
Then a stream or red light streaked at Sirius's chest, he stopped laughing,  
mouth wide opened. I let Neville go and stood up, i pulled out my wand.  
Sirius was falling, falling in such an angle. The look of surprise and fear  
was plastered onto his face, which was once handsome.  
He fell through the archway and disappeared behind the veil.  
Bellatrix Lestrange laughed triamphantly, it meant nothing to me, Sirius  
would re-appear from the other side of the veil, laugh like as it was just  
a joke and finished Bellatrix off.  
But nothing happened.  
There was a minutes pause, then i shouted, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"  
My voice echoed in the room, just like Sirius's, but with fear in it.  
No respond.  
No, i thought, no, no please, no... -  
I went towards the archway, to look for Sirius but Lupin held me back  
around my chest, with a tight grip, "There's nothing you can do Harry."  
He said, in a loud-whispery way.  
He was lying, probably he and Sirius's joke, fun's over guys, now get  
Sirius back, please -  
"Get him! Save him, he's only just gone through!"  
I panicked, holding back my tears.  
"It's too late Harry." Lupin lowered his head, defeatedly.  
"We - we can still reach him." I said, struggling, why won't he let me go?  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry ... nothing ... he's gone."  
His words pierced me painfully, i wanted to shout at him, to make him let  
go of me, to let me save Sirius. I wanted to cry, my wonderful, wonderful  
godfather, Sirius, gone...  
*  
The day ended by so fast, i am now lying in bed, thinking, thinking of the  
times me and Sirius had spent together. There was the time in my third  
year, when Ron swore that he had seen him, holding a knife glaring down at  
him. And the time when we went into the Shrieking Shack, his home. Me and  
Hermione, saving Buckbeak and Sirius's lives as they both flew away. He  
gave me permission to go to Hogsmeade. He let the Order of the Phoenix have  
meetings in his house. He made us laugh with the jokes about Kreacher  
(well, not Hermione...). He loved me and i loved him, so why, why did he  
leave?  
*  
"Harry, are you alright?" I looked up, Ron and Hermione were looking down  
at me, looking worried as usual.  
"I - i'm alright." I lied, i straightened my glasses, flattened down my  
hair and falsed a smile.  
"Harry we're so sorry," Hermione began, here it comes, i thought, "But we  
know how you feel and-"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!" I yelled, causing everyone in the common  
room to turn, but i didn't care, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH.  
YOU WEREN'T AS CLOSE TO HIM AS I WAS, AND I LOVED HIM."  
How dare they say that to my face, i thought, they know i'd be upset.  
I started to run, as fast as i could, then i ran into Malfoy. By himself.  
"Well, well. Look, it's Potter. How do you feel about your godfather dying?  
Well he deserved it. Ha."  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL??? AND SHUT YOUR FACE ABOUT SIRIUS OR YOU'LL BE  
HAVING A FLAT FACE BY THE END OF LUNCH!!"  
I pushed him aside and started to run again, i heard him call me something,  
a dirty word. I ignored him.  
Where am i going? I do not know. Well, as far from there anyway.  
"Harry, wait!" I turned to see Hermione and Ron chasing after me, oh well,  
i thought, let them come and apologise.  
"Harry we're so sorry about, um, yeah." Ron said, turning bright red. "We  
didn't mean to upset you, we just think that you shouldn't explode at us  
and run off." Hermione said quickly, then stopping, realising what she said  
might anger me again. Which should've. But i stayed calm.  
"Look," i said, "Just don't mention him around me ok?" They nodded in  
agreement. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go to Hagrid."  
As we walked to Hagrids Hut, we all stayed quiet. Hermione opened her mouth  
but closed it again. "Wonder if Grawps ok." She finally said. I had totally  
forgot that the last time we say Grawp, was when he was fighting with the  
Centaurs and before that, the Centaurs had taken Umbridge away.  
"Dunno. Let's ask Hagrid."  
We knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Hagrid!" i called, "It's us."  
But still no answer. "He might be out?" Ron suggested. "Yeah, maybe..."  
Hermione said, but i wasn't so sure.  
As we walked back to the school, we heard a yell. "What was that?" Ron  
said, half excited and half scared. "It's, it's Hagrid. And he's in  
trouble!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
This was just chapter one. I'll be writing chapter two tomorrow, tell me  
what you think!  
- Randwick 


End file.
